


Cookies

by scrapbullet



Category: Revolver (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What are you making?" Rachel asks, mischief in her eyes as she licks cookie batter from her fingers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



"What are you making?" Rachel asks, mischief in her eyes as she licks cookie batter from her fingers. There are ribbons in her hair, gold and festive red, her cheeks rosy and her smile full of the excitement of the season. Rachel loves Christmas. Loves it because it's the special time of year when she and her dad go to her mum's grave to place a wreath of white flowers and holly. Loves it because it's family and remembrance and joy.

Sorter hadn't gone with them. It wouldn't have been right to encroach on their grief.

"C-cookies."

Rachel giggles. "There's flour on your glasses."

Sorter blinks. Sure enough, there is a white smudge on the lens, though that isn't all. He's covered in it, from head to toe, the 'kiss the cook' apron providing no such protection from the perils of baking.

Leaning against the counter Billy only smirks - plucks Sorter's glasses off of his head, wipes the lenses clean before sliding them back into place - presses a kiss to Sorter's lips, long and slow and deep until Rachel is pink with embarrassment and laughter, proclaiming at the top of her voice that Sorter will get cooties if he's not careful. Billy huffs out a breath against Sorter's lips, warm with the scent of whisky and cinnamon.

Sorter's not a fan of Christmas, but if it means spending time with his family... then it can't be all that bad.


End file.
